Helis
Lineage The Amanrath family has served the Ta'Vaalor military with distinction since the founding of the city. While commoners by birth, the forebearers of the family won great acclaim and wealth through the spoils of war during the glory years of the Empire. No male of the Amanrath line is permitted, per strict family tradition, to take any trade other than that of a soldier. Likewise, no Amanrath would consider leaving military life after the meager 100 year enlistment. Indoctrination The modern Amanrath clan lives in a small estate south of the city. They employ field-hands and servants to manage the day to day affairs of the land. Like all members of his line, Helis was indoctrinated into the warrior's life as soon as he could lift a shield and spear. The Amanrath home is run like a barracks in miniature, and Helis' upbringing may have seemed unusually cruel to an outsider. His father, Ariston, adhered firmly to the old ways. Helis spent day and night drilling under the watchful eyes of his father and hired instructors. He trained in arms and physical fitness. He learned how to survey the land and read a battle field. The boy was afforded little food or sleep. Any failure meant the lash. The servants were instructed to give Helis no food or quarter, unless they wished to share the lash with him. Helis endured his lashings in silence, as he was taught. To cry out or beg off would be the height of dishonor. This style of child rearing is considered old fashioned and has fallen into disfavor. Let the state look to the boy's education, Ariston's peers would say. When pressed upon this point once, his father was heard to remark that he'd rather his boy suffer under his careful tutelage than on the field of battle. Every lesson was meant to inoculate the body and, moreover, the mind against pain and discomfort. This crucible was meant to forge Helis into an unyielding defender of Ta'Vaalor and the Empire. The Amanrath family spared no expense in the training of their young warriors. Helis was sent as a guest to both Ta'Ardenai and Ta'Illistim where he continued his education. From the Ardenai rangers he learned mountain fighting, living off the land, and field medicine. In Illistim he spent time with renowned scholars learning philosophy and natural sciences. Helis excelled with the Ardenai but his Illistim tutors concluded he was not possessed of a mind that would ever grasp the finer mysteries of the world. Green as Grass In Helis' second year of state service his father, a respected front-line platoon commander, was killed during an action defending Ta'Vaalorian homesteaders to the south. The commander who delivered the news told Helis he should be proud of his father. He died with honor, facing the enemy. All of his wounds were in the front. Helis, yet to produce an heir to carry on his family line, was offered a junior officer position with the city guard. He declined. Let the sons of the politicians and court fops man the guard watches. His place was in the field with the legions. Helis experienced real battle a few short years later. A small force of cadets and green rookies were sent to get field experience skirmishing with the wild tribes in the northern steppes. Confronted with a much larger force than anticipated, the Vaalorian line quickly found itself in danger of being overwhelmed. Advancing under heavy javelin and arrow fire, the sergeant for Helis' section of the line was pierced through the throat. The section's second in command, a young and untested corporal, was stricken dumb with fear. The line was soon badly off axis as cadets shied to the right, into the shadow of their comrade's shield. This opened gaps through which the enemy could strike and break the formation. Helis quickly and calmly intervened, resetting the line. They were inside missile range now, and the charge was on. The forces slammed together in a great, heaving brawl. The Vaalorian line held. The soldiers drove their spears overhand from behind the wall of shields and worked slaughter on the enemy, who soon broke ranks and fled in disarray. The cadets took their cues from the veterans present. There was no whooping or boasts in victory. No trophies were erected, no plundering the enemy dead for personal totems. It was work to the Vaalorians. Helis was awarded for valor and the ability to keep a cool head under pressure. He sometimes remarks that courage turns out to be nothing more than the ability to continue doing your job under extreme circumstances. He tells of how a servant of the battle train had to help him out of his armor after the engagement. His hands were shaking too badly to work the straps and buckles. He was fearful in the battle, terrified to die, yet fulfilled his duty anyway. Reassignment Helis was awarded for valor in battle twice more before his second century was half over - more than some veterans are recognized in their entire careers. Most felt he was on his way to an illustrious career as an officer in the legions. Instead, shortly into his second enlistment, he was pulled out of the line and assigned as an envoy and scout in the far West. Many wondered if the Amanranth family had somehow given offense to the King or nobility. His father Ariston, although a decorated soldier, was known to be critical of the state and her politics at times. That Helis, without heir or issue of any kind, would be sent alone into the hinterlands was deemed an outrage in certain circles. Whether Helis sees the assignment as an affront or punishment is unknown. He has not spoken of it, even to his closest barracks mates. This comes as no surprise to them. To cry out or beg off would be the height of dishonor. Category:Platinum Profiles